


The Hunt

by OnlyInAutumn



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Also in the woods, F/M, Nick POV, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyInAutumn/pseuds/OnlyInAutumn
Summary: Nick howled into the night, up at the stars to signify that he was ready on the eve of Lupercalia, the darkness of midnight around them. The first sound of the horn sent them into the forest.The hunt had begun.





	The Hunt

—

Nick

—

He howled into the night, up at the stars to signify that he was ready on the eve of Lupercalia, the darkness of midnight around them. The first sound of the horn sent them into the forest to begin the hunt. He was the first to depart from the gathering, the ladies huddled, awaiting Ambrose to send them off as well. The sound of the second horn and the girls taking off was when it all really began.

Nick was navigating the forest with his male classmates, just at the ladies caught up. The impact of his feet against the ground jolted energy up through his body. Boys were falling all around him, hitting the ground at the girls tackled them into to the ground with squeals. There was a chill in the air, surrounding his body, but he could barely sense it. There was too much else going on around him and in his head for him to notice even how he could see his breath in front of him.

One

Two

Three

More strides against the forest floor, dodging fallen trees and other students. Nick had a mission to get to a more secluded area, away from the others as they lost themselves and their clothes on the forest bed. He caught sight of Sabrina, her white hair bouncing in the distance, having already passed him. He liked the new hair, almost too much. It made her look more mature, more powerful—more like a witch. He could see the change in her eyes, with the way her body moved, how she carried herself.

He could have never imagined that they would be there at Lupercalia together, her running towards where they planned to meet.

Nick was running for her.

Desire.

Excitement.

Love.

Nick felt it all in the most wonderful, overwhelming way possible.

The woods were darker in some spots and he nearly lost sight of her in the mist that was thicker near a stream they passed by, the trees closer together, huddled tightly in some areas. He had not been running for long, but the sounds of the others were long gone. There in a small clearing with large boulders, he found Sabrina facing him, several paces away.

Alone.

The sight of her there made him stop in his tracks, completely captivated by her. There was something about Sabrina, perhaps her very essence, that had him in her grasp. No escape—and he didn’t even want out.

Nick got a good look at her then, red cape close to her body, somewhat hiding an ivory lace gown that came to her thighs, matched with black boots. Her lips were stained with a red that was nearly matching the cape. Nick blinked once, then twice. Being at a loss for words was new for him.

Entirely new.

He was stunned and could not think of anything else to say other than a soft, “Hi.”

She smiled, twisting her body from side to side, the cape flowing with her. “Hi.” Sabrina looked up to the sky, then to the trees around her with a mischievous look to her. “You know, I was thinking, technically you should be catching me.”

He titled his head to the side, a rumble of a laugh coming out. “Oh?”

She tapped on her chin. “Though I’m not so sure you would be able to catch me,” she taunted, stepping backwards, her boots crunching the leaves beneath them.

Nick quickly matched her steps. “Spellman, I wouldn’t be so confident in that.”

Sabrina bit down on her lip. “Only one way to find out, _Scratch_.”

Before he could say anything else, she turned around on the heels of her boots and broke into a run, the red cape molding with the wind once again. Nick shook free of the wolf skin and chased after her, the weight of the skin gone making him more agile.

Let the hunt begin again.

Sabrina was laughing the whole time, turning her head over her shoulder to see how close he was getting to her. Nick slowed down several times just because he liked the thrill of the chase, knowing what was at the end of it when he finally caught up to her.

Several more minutes went by of the chase, Sabrina throwing once last glance over the shoulder. It was too late by the time Nick noticed the fallen branch in front of her, and Sabrina let out a yelp as she tripped over the wood piece and hit the ground, lying still.

“Sabrina!”

Panic swarmed Nick. He ran faster than he ever had, sliding his knees into the dirt as he fell before her. “Sabrina!” he grabbed her and turned her over, feeling limp.

Her eyes flashed open, smiling wide, and with a force he had not felt from her, she tossed him over her body and his back his the ground. She had been faking it the whole time.

“You sneaky witch,” he smiled, relieved.

Sabrina slid her leg over the side of his body, her silky legs smoothing along his abdomen in the process before she settled on top of him.

That contact alone was hard to handle.

Nick’s head hit the ground as he let his body relax, taking deep breaths in and out. Sabrina was watching him, her hair illuminated by the moon above them, eyes sparkling, lips parted.

Wow.

“ _Nick_.”

It sent a shiver through him. His elbows dug into the ground as he pushed himself into a sitting position, hands sliding along the silk of her gown to her back to keep her steady. His tongue slipped out and dragged across her skin of her neck, picking up the scent of blood orange that contrasted with the earthy pine around them. Her fingers grazed the back of his neck as her shoulder moved upward from the tickling sensation he gave her.

There was an energy between them, the feeling of electricity pulsing. It was new to him, that specific feeling coming from another. He was starving for her.

Sabrina placed two hands on each side of his head, kissing him like there was nothing left on their planet to do but just that. Nick always enjoyed the feeling of being wanted, but it was on another level this time.

His hands slipped up her gown, to her ribcage, thumb extending outwards to explore, feeling the outline of her breasts at the tips of his fingers. He groaned from the sensation in the brief second Sabrina had released his lips to take a big gasp of air in. Nick couldn’t resist any longer, allowing himself to push upward and grab her breasts, squeezing the flesh in his palms. She shifted her hips, grazing his hard cock still covered by his black trousers, and he whimpered in a way that even surprised him.

“I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you,” he whispered against her skin, revealing a truth.

She pulled away to look at him.

“Never?” she questioned, but she knew the answer.

“Absolutely never.”

Nick used the pause to switch their positions. He flipped her onto the ground, the red cape still clasped around her neck, acting as a blanket beneath them, soft to the touch. He molded his body on top of hers, brushing some hair out of her face and away from her eyes.

She shifted again, that time underneath him, fully aware of what she was doing to him. Her knees bent farther up to accommodate him there, her fingers spreading out across his lower back, giving him goosebumps from the trail.

His jaw went ridged from the pulsing in his groin.

She kept pulling him in, making him feel deeper, making him want more.

More.

More.

_More._

Nick had never felt such a level of desire and desperation for another, only Sabrina. He was used to being in control all the time, but Sabrina made his body feel like it was pulling at the seams, about to burst. He felt himself being pulled further and further towards the edge of a cliff, and there was no hesitation. He was ready to jump—for her.

Fully committed.

Lust pulsed through him with every beat of his heart.

Nick got up to his knees, no longer able to stand not having her, and pushed his hands up Sabrina’s thighs, pulling the ivory slip up. He pulled down the white panties that were underneath, throwing them aside. He hooked his hands around the back of her knees and pulled her a little closer. She giggled, a little surprised by the sudden jerk towards him, her hair fraying out on the ground. She stretched her arms out to the side, taking up as much space as she could, giving him a nice view.

Nick pulled her boots off and his own, tossing them aside. He put two hands into the cape, right by her ribs, and bent over to look her directly in her eyes. He was searching for any hint of doubt but there wasn’t anything that he noticed.

“How long are you going to make me wait,” she teased again, her hands reaching out to pull at the waistband of his trousers.

Nick smirked. “Someone is impatient.”

“Well, I was promised a night of passion and, what was it, _carnality_?”

He grinned so wide that his jaw hurt. “Something along those lines.”

It was then that Nick realized there was still a lingering nervousness in the pit of his stomach. They were there, _finally_ , together. Alone. It was everything he had wanted and sought after since first sight. However, Sabrina was not just any girl there with him at Lupercalia. He truly meant it when he said that she was special. After all, he never thought it possible to experience such a consuming feeling, heart fluttering when she was around, even at the very thought of her. She overshadowed everyone—everything about her was invigorating.

He was hers, all hers, and no one else’s.

No turning back after their night during Lupercalia.

“I love you.”

He blurted it out because there were no strings to hold the words in anymore, not when he was looking at her so deeply. He had thought about her every night since the day they met, slowly falling for her…that was until the slow pace turned into a spiral.

Sabrina was caught off guard by the confession, yes, but he wasn’t about to wait and make her feel obligated to say anything back, to make the mood become uncomfortable if she did not feel the same, so he sealed his mouth back over hers, removing his trousers. The only thing that mattered was that he knew she cared for him, and that was enough.

Her hands tugged at the boxers he wore until they slipped down his thighs and his cock was free to scrape against the skin of her thighs. Sabrina’s nails dragged along his back before digging in, making his hips jerk forward as he lowered onto her. There was pain and pleasure all mixed in together.

By that point, Nick was running low on any control he had left him. Sabrina’s hands were running along his back and her legs were hooked around him holding him tight. She placed her hands firmly onto his bare sides and wiggled her body around underneath him. He nearly lost it right there from the friction of her skin on him.

She picked her hips up slightly as his fingers slid down between her legs, feeling the wetness that was there, a sign of her own want. She hummed against his mouth and he grabbed at her hip before he pulled back slightly, grabbing a hold of himself to guide himself into her, feeling the wetness on the most sensitive part of the tip.

There was still a spike of nervousness in him, not sure of what to expect or how Sabrina was going to react. A virgin and a half mortal. It was two firsts for him.

And the love of his life.

Make that three firsts.

“Nick,” she sighed in anticipation.

With a pleasurable grunt, he pushed into her. Sabrina’s nails dug into his skin as his lips lingered over hers, mouth dangling open. She was soft, hot, and pillowy against his member, and it nearly sent him over the edge without barely doing anything. Her heat against his cock made him want to grind her into the ground, but he held back to let her adjust.

He rocked against her slow at first, pulling only half way out before he thrust again. It wasn’t until she was clawing at his skin, asking for more, that he picked up the pace. Every other thrust he groaned, getting closer and closer to climax. Sabrina’s nails were digging into his back as her other hand grabbed at his scalp through his hair, holding him steady.

“I’m falling for you too,” she panted into his ear.

He smiled, his body losing rhythm, breath staggered, grinding against her until he grabbed a fist full of dirt above both of their heads and came onto her thighs. His body melted against hers afterwards.

She felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or is anyone else REALLY hoping for a saucy scene in part 3? Sigh, I guess I'll just write smut until I get it.


End file.
